Mech Heavy Rifle
|capacity = 45 |mobility = 100 (Pre-14.0.0 Mobility) 18 (Weight) 50 (Current Mobility) |cost = 240 |Level required = Level 41 |grade = |released = 10.1.0 |theme = Military/Sci-Fi themed |number = 132 }} The Mech Heavy Rifle is a Primary weapon introduced in the 10.1.0 update. Description It is a large, military rifle that looks like a mech hand. It shoots out regular bullets like a machine gun. The Mech Heavy Rifle is a weapon with moderate-high damage, low fire rate for a primary weapons, an above-average capacity, and low mobility. Appearance The Mech Heavy Rifle looks like the gun of a Military Mech. It has a chainsaw bayonet near the barrel and a grip. The gun has mostly green with small areas colored black or red, and has "status meters" on the base of the gun. The figures "H-500" is stencilled at the back of the stock. Combat This heavy machine gun shoots regular bullets automatically. These bullets have an instant bullet travel time. The accuracy decreases when spraying and praying. The bayonet on the front has no melee effect. When reloading, the clip of large bullets is taken out and a spare one is used. There are no delay mechanics. Strategy Tips * Aim for the head to maximize damage. * Target weakened players for quicker kill registering and better ammunition conserving. * Due to this introducing a low mobility, it is best capable of running with a high mobility weapon such as the Dark Force Saber (85 mobility). * Due to this having a slightly-prolonged reloading time, it is recommended to reload at a slightly non-exposed spot. Once done reloading, continue on attacking. * Try to ignore as much as possible medium to far strafing players, as this has a slightly long spread after spraying and praying a few shots. * It is best using this in close to medium range, as this wouldn't be the most accurate weapon after spraying and praying for a few seconds, and since this doesn't introduce a scope either. * Don't stop strafing with a more mobile weapon. When a player comes, attack, then continue on strafing with the weapon that is more mobile than the Mech Heavy Rifle itself. Counters * Pick off its users from long ranges, as its user(s) will be an easy target for snipers. * Blast off its users with area damage weapons at close to medium range. * This weapon has atrocious mobility, therefore strafe and jump around and use speedy weapons with high mobility to render the user defenceless. * Use fast-firing weapons such as the Adamant Laser Cannon to completely overpower this weapon's low fire rate. * Attack its users from behind. Recommended Maps *Space Arena *Pool Party *Paradise Resort Equipment Setups Have at least one long range weapon, in case if wanting to encounter longer range targets. Also, bring at least one mobile weapon, for better strafing (if you can easily swap the Mech Heavy Rifle and the mobile weapon) and faster walking. Changelog ;10.1.0 Initial release. ;10.5.0 This weapon is obtainable as a rare Lucky Chest Prize, once the player passes Level 22. ;12.5.3 Its efficiency changed to 25. ;13.0.0 The player could upgrade this weapon to an efficiency of 31. ;15.0.0 It was added in the Battle Royale gamemode. Trivia * The name " " most likely meant to actually say "Heavy Mech Rifle". * This weapon produces the same sounds and possibly uses the same bullets as the gun of a Mech or a Military Mech. * The bayonet is purely cosmetic and non-functional, similar to the Combat Rifle and its upgrades. * It is one of only four weapons to have a bayonet, the other three being the Combat Rifle, Warmaster, and the Wyvern. * Military Mech, the boss of Megalopolis (Parkour City in Campaign), wields 2 Mech Heavy Rifles. * As of the 12.5.0 update, it was removed from the Lucky Chest. * The spinning mechanic of the weapon's bullets on its side happens when the player is shooting from this gun. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Themed Category:Automatic